Dragon ball rs
by Master of Halo vehicles
Summary: Ok this is along time after the last gt eps so, now the goku family shale countine to grow in power and piss off the royals: ps kill the ppl whos send spam
1. the intro

Dragon ball rs

Disclaimer: I do own dragon ball rs (rs return of the sayains)

Five centres ago the relative of goku went to namik and wished for 3 things. He's first wish was that the planet vegita would be revived. His second wish was for the sayains to be reborn on vegita and finally his last wish was the goku would watch over anyone who was his flesh and blood. Now the planet vegita was renamed bardock and the great(+5) son of vegeta is called prince vegeta the 4th. Now for gokus family his great(+5)son is called cacarot and wants to carry on the family name by becoming the most powerful sayain, while prince vegeta the 4th wishes to claim honour to the family because he believes that his great(+5) grandfather lost it to a pathetic common sayain. How will these two accomplish there goals well with the up coming sayain tournament were they will fight to became the greatest sayain.

Next eps on dragon ball rs the ways of goku

Ps: if you want to be a char in the tournament tell me you finishing move, but sadly you will die in this story but meh so will I


	2. the beging of training

Dragon ball rs

Eps: the way of goku

Disclaimer: yes I do own dragon ball rs 

"arghh what's the time" asks cacarot. "three in the morning you got to get training for the big event" replies his mother. "FINE I WILL TRAIN!" yells cacarot, "that's a good boy" says his mother sweetly. (before we move on I would like to point out cacarot is 31 so yes you may call him a nerd).

While training his speed and strength cacarot gets a bump on the head and see 7 orange stars. "what the….. who the hell are you freak?" ask cacarot. "now is that any way to talk to your ancestors?" replies goku, "ancestor?" "ya I'm your great(+5)grand father goku. 'I see so how can I help you gramps?" "well for one don't call me gramps and second im here to help you with your training" replies goku again. So the two set of to train in the hyperbolic time chamber which goku teleported them to. (it will all be clear soon people or will it..). Now For prince vegeta the 4th he is going throw intense training just so he can beat up all the common sayains in his way isn't that nice as well as making fun of his trainers. "Intense gravity ass hole and power up the robots they are has bout weak as my great(+5)grandfather. "yes Sir" replies his trainers has the robots power is boosted to 100,000,000,001. "soon those common sayains will face the rather of a real fighter" whispers vegeta the 4th.

Next eps: the real training!

Sorry if it wasn't what you thought it was going to be but I promise the next one will have fighting and violence and made some romance if I can make up a female character.

Now for the theme music (doom doom doom big explosion doom) and may the force be with you.


	3. eps 3 to 65 yay in a nutshell

Dragon ball rs

Eps 3 to 64

Me: hi everyone in this chapter its going to have 92 eps in it so it might take you a while to read but on the plus side I wont have to hear your reviews till I post this story ) now like most of you, you hate to listen to me but to bad! Now we will get back to the story. Oh yes this did take me alone time to write.

Eps 3, and 4 (4 is one paragraph lol)

"Now cacarot now that we're done with your speed and strength training lets see how you do in real combat" said goku "ok master goku" replied cacarot. "on the count of 3" yelled goku as he got in his fighting pose "3!" yelled goku as he went to attacked at cacarot. Cacarot doges most of gokus blows at sent a few energy blast towards goku, goku jumps out of the way and hits cacarot in the back then goku went for his finishing move "KAHMEH HAMEH HA!" yelled goku as he released the kameh maeh wave. "Holy shit what the fuck was that?" ask cacarot has he sat up an hour later, "that was the families finishing move I thought your father would of taught you it" goku replied flying down, "umm my dad isn't a fighter he's a lawyer" said cacarot "A LAWYER WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING AFTER ALL THOSE VISTIONS I SENT HIM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" yelled a pissed goku

"guess I'm going to have to teach you, now first put your hands out like this…good…now move into this pose…excellent….now say kameh hameh.. Then end with ha" instructed goku as cacarot sent out a huge blast of energy, "good now lets see you in super sayain mode" said goku "but no ones been a super sayain in over 5 centuries" replied cacarot. "GOD DAMIT!" yelled a frustrated goku. So know goku is teaching cacarot how to became a super sayain now lets head to vegeta to see how his training is going. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SLAVE" screamed a pissed vegeta has he sent 50 blast of energy at his trainer "I'm …… sorry sir ….. I didn't know the robots power levels were set on common warrior ……. I promise it wont happen again" whimpered his trainer "well that's true because that was your last mistake, BIG BANG" yelled vegeta has we killed the trainer "you there messenger boy fetch me another trainer or you'll suffer the same fate has this common sayain did " yelled vegeta (still pissed) at the young sayain boy. So the young boy went to find a new trainer for the prince, "gah I'm surrounded by idiots …. Wait what's a power two power levels beound mine this is impossible" Said an angry vegeta but before he could take off "Vegeta, what is this I herd about you killing your trainers" yelled his father gotanks the 2nd "Arghh father they were more incompetent than vegeta the 1st so they deserved to die" replied vegeta annoyed "well you don't kill your own kind and two your great grand father was a great sayain and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here" said gotanks "I know he help save the universe by giving a common sayain his energy I say he should have been the one taking the energy" replied vegeta even more annoyed "and besides I want to see whose power levels are beyond mine" continued vegeta "son I already know and your not ready to know yet so heres you new trainers so get practising" said gotanks has he left. Now back to cacarot after a long 12hrs of training the two finally go on a brake "so gramps how many girls have you kissed?" asked cacarot "1 why you ask" replied "OMG 1 you are so lame and why are here at a strip club?" replied cacarot "well how many have you kissed" asked goku "10 and I'm dating the princess" replied cacarot "your dating the princess you basterd!" yelled a pissed goku has they walked to the strip club, "so why are we here?" asked cacarot " to train you mentally and I'm horny from seeing your mum" replied goku "you mother fucker…."said cacarot quietly "now you stay out here and ill see you in 5hrs" told goku "WHAT WHY C'ON YOUR NOT SERIOUS" yelled a really pissed cacarot "1 I've been horny for 10 centuries and you great gran mother was to old for me 2 your two young" replied goku has he walked in the bar. "god damit I hate him" said cacarot to himself has he sat down and began the mental training.

Eps 5

"Ahh what a night I wounder how that 18 year old girl is going" wounder goku "hay there sweetie" said the 18 year old girl "oh shit!" screamed goku "what the hell was that" wounder cacarot has he read goku's pron magazines. Now 5 days later and cacarots training is complete and goku is finally not horny they went to sign cacarot in for the tournament. "Hello I would like to register for this tournament" said cacarot "ok sir would you please step in this virtual reality portal were we will see if you qualify" replied the person at the desk. When cacarot was finally loaded into the virtual reality he saw a person who was flying towards him at full speed, before the npc hit him he dogged at kicked him right in the gut then sent him flying down to the ground and fired a kameamaea wave and destroyed the npc with no problems. "excellent work you defiantly qualify" told the person behind the desk "so where are these tournaments help?" asked goku "on the 7 moons of planet bardock, for the first part 100 sayains go to 4 different moon called animous alpha, animous jungle, animous seashell and animous destra, the semi finals are on 2 different moons called senta volcanika and senta darknase with 50 on each planet and the final is on the moon king hellborn with only 2 sayains, oh and to prevent cheating we have build devise around the moons to prevent sayains going into ape mode and that's basically the rules and why are planet hasn't been destroyed by giant sayain apes" replied the person behind the desk. At the tournament the sayains in this tournament have to draw a number to say which moon they will go on, vegeta got the lucky number 4 and unlucky for cacarot he got number 1 stay tuned for the next eps of dragon ball rs! (Dungnanow).

Eps 6-65 (in a nut shell)

"Sayains in your pods!" yelled the commentators "good luck cacarot and if you don't win we will remember you as the member of my family who failed and if you fail I get to sleep with your girl friend and your mum so lose!" said goku "you mother fuck" whispered cacarot as he entered the pod to the moon alpha a moon made out of metal and has robots and other cyborgic creatures. "you will be reaching your destination in 5 minutes and the princess says hi and the king says who the fuck are you and why doesn't my daughter sutup about you and the prince says to all the competitors that you will all die have a nice day" said the computer voice "great the male side of the royal family wants to kill me" sighed cacarot. Now cacarot has landed at the central part of the moon is all ready looking for people to eliminate. 'ahhh green" screamed a namik "hay namiks aren't aloud here" said a pissed cacarot "and who are you?" he continued "my name is lordstingdingdingsing and I sneaked my way into this planet" replied lordstingy "ok………." Said cacarot "now die Stretchy arm blast!" yelled Lordstingy as his stretch arm and punch cacarot right in the head "you basterd!" yelled cacarot as he went hardcore on Lordstingy "oh yeh GUM GUM RAIB FIRE" as he punched cacarot a lot of times. "Dude 1 this aren't one piece 2 your not Lufy "OH sorry" replied Lordstingy "well bye" as cacarot killed lordstingy with a royal flash bomb. (now a minute of your time 1 lordstingy did want me to put him in the story 2 royal flash bomb is like flash bomb (gt) but is focused into one spot) Now vegeta knew there was only 1 last sayain to destroy so he set of to found him then he picked up the source of energy he felt a few weeks ago "so the common sayain is winning in his moon" muttered vegeta then "OH VEGETA" yelled proto (yes that is me) "great you should be easy enough" said vegeta "don't be so sure" replied proto "CHAOS BLADE" yelled proto has a blade of energy appeared around his hands, proto charged at vegeta and went for a swing but missed, then vegeta went for an attack but proto countered slicing 3 pieces of hair of vegeta's head "great I can touch him" muttered vegeta, the to kept fighting attack after attack vegeta was hoping this would power down the blade but it made it stronger "oh did I forget to mention that the longer the blade is in battle the stronger it gets" smirked proto. "you ass hole, don't you think I realised I just wanted to have some fun before I destroy you" mocked vegeta "BIG BANG" yelled vegeta has the blast hit proto right in the eyes and then was teleported into a sayain hospital. (now your probably wounding why lordstingy died and proto didn't well its simple lordstingy was a namik and proto was a sayain and this was a sayain tournament so now we shale never see lordstingy again or is it (bom bom nowwwww) now vegeta is in the semi finals lets check up on cacarot "God damit I hate this" said cacarot has he dogged a cybernetic worm? "I HATE SHAPESHIFTERS!" yelled cacarot "ha-ha I love this cyborgic moon its so fun being a cybernetic dragon" said the shape shifter "ok now your really pissing me off! KAMMEH HAMEH…….HA!" yelled cacarot "oh fuck……." Whimpered the shape shifter also known as bob has he also was teleported to the hospital "dam sayain shape shifters" mumbled a pissed off cacarot as he to was teleported down to planet bardock so he could reoperate for the semi finales.

"hey goku I made it into the semi finals!" yelled cacarot in happiness "good for you cacarot now you are truly related to me unlike your lawyer dad" said goku.

What will happen to cacarot in the semi finales will he have to face vegeta and why was there a namik in this story all will be revelled and more question that have no answers next time on dragon ball rs now theme music turn on……god damit


	4. day off

Day Off!

In today's issue of dragon ball rs we will be seeing what the two main char of my story do on there days off (and maybe a look into the next Saga)

"finally freedom from that crapy spelled story" said cacarot as he drank his 34 beer (yes the have 34 beer on planet bardock) "hmm I wounder if princess Bulma the 2nd is home" wounder cacarot so he went on his quest to find his girl friend. (so this is getting boring so lets see vegeta) "mum…I don't wanna go to school…..I'm the prince of all sayains I don't have to….zzzzzz" Mumbled vegeta in his sleep "GOD DAMIT WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU PPL!" yelled the pissed off author so the all great and power and invisible author went to namik because its cooler than earth "So….your telling me that you want revenge on the sayains because the prince beat you up" questioned the namik chieftain "yah mainly" replied proto "so where's our king lordstingdingdingsding" asked the namik chieftain "he dead" replied proto "Greta everyone we need to get the head namik back to so we can begin our attack on the sayains "oh this is good maybe ill right a story about this" said the all mighty author meanwhile back at planet bardock goku just found $5 on the ground and is having a party worth $50 and for cacarot he just dumped the princess and for vegeta well maybe I should show you "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTERD" yelled vegeta "I'm sorry I didn't know" screamed vegeta's girl friend "DIE BIG BANG" yelled vegeta. Now lets do some math kids pissed vegeta+ scared girl friend + big bang I'm glad I'm not a cleaner. Now back for cacarot "whoa I'm so high I don't even no what's going on" said cacarot has he smoked more chocolate that's right the answer to why goku never ate sweets not because it makes him fat like humans but it makes him high because sugar make sayains high, I mean really high, well any way "dude check it out look at that hobo" said jimmy the parrot as he watched cacarot dance "dude isn't he like the one from the cyber moon" said Jeff the…Jeff "hey I think your right lets poke him with this stick" replied jimmy the parrot "Ok kids im here to collect you" said the powerful author "why" they both screamed "because you to have no relevant to this story like every thing else in this chapter " replied the handsome author so the little kids flow all the way into the delete pile for strong bad to get in on of his e-mails so he to may delete the little kids and let the world be safe for high people every where The end

Well….to tell you the truth I just go bord and started writing complete crap about nothing so you may

be stupid enough to enjoy this

Gimme a review

Or forget everything you just read and get back to your job because your boss/ teacher is standing right behind you with THE CANE

Well that's all folks

(theme music turn on)


	5. another CHALANGE!

Dragon BALL RS

Another scam to by me time before you figure out im not going to start the semi finals until I get my donut

Yes the part of the top is true I wanna donut and I don't care if I have to kill you all for it PS: I'm sorry I have to do this to you Shruiken but I need you in this story

"well 1 more day till the semi finals" said cacarot has he was warming up for his daily training "Yah great if you don't mind I think you can train by yourself today a…old friend of mine is in town" replied goku "so who are you dating this time" Asked cacarot "…..sutup you spoiled piece of shit" said goku has he flew off "great I better get to work" mumbled cacarot "HEY YOU THERE ARE YOU IN THE SEMI FINALS" yelled a random blue haired guy "your standing right next to me…and yah im in the semi's" said cacarot "cool im all ways looking FOR A CHALANGE!" yelled Shruiken "I accept your CHALANGE" replied cacarot has the two got into there fighting poses the two went for a high speed battle with lots of punches and kicks "ha you are very strong cacarot but I am strong SAKENI TRI WAVE" yelled Shruiken has he fires the sakeni tri wave at cacarot but cacarot doges and fires the kameh hameh wave at Shruiken but he doges as well then two more fighters enter the fight "so.. this is the two fighters energy levels I sensed how pathetic" mocked vegeta "well well well if it isn't prince vegeta the 4th how interesting I've always wonder what your fighting style was when your not in a match without sayains watching" mocked proto has well "ok then it's a match, no rules first one to be knocked out looses" replied vegeta with a smirk on his face so the four battle punch after punch, energy blast after energy blast, the match between cacarot and Shruiken was a long and painful fight and it was still far from over "so you are stronger than you look" said cacarot has he spat out blood "no duh how do you think I made it into the semi finals" replied a very agro Shruiken "well enough talk" said cacarot has he went for goku's famous backlash kick but Shruiken dogged and countered with a triple threat slash, but Cacarot got up and went for a Dead eye hurricane kameh meha blast that knocked Shruiken out "Check mate" smirked Cacarot as for vegeta and proto "Well vegeta its time to use my little friend DARKFIRE BLADE!" yelled Proto has a black fire came out of his hand "this is the first stage of my blade's power in three attacks or blocks it performs it shale improve in power and shale be able to destroy anything you send at me" smirked proto even more "what happened to your chaos blade" asked a very surprised vegeta "why your looking at it but through its new powers it gained from our last fight it is stronger, faster and powerful than ever hahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahah" laughed proto "I bet you once I can bet you again" replied vegeta gaining some confidents has he sent kai-blasts down at proto but proto just cut it right in half and laughed "2 more vegeta" mocked proto "rahhhhhh" yelled vegeta has he flew down and tried to punch proto in the head but proto cut vegeta with his energy blade in his side "ahhh fuck" yelled vegeta in pain "1 more mwhhaaa" mocked proto has the power sword around his hand grew even more stronger but vegeta went for another attack ignoring the pain in his side but once more proto made the wound in vegeta side even more painful with another blow "well looks like you get to see what the next form of my blade is" mocked proto even more has the blade's power grew but the shape and its colour looked the same "finally it has happened the kai-blade of souls" laughed proto "soon your time will came vegeta and all you will have to blame is yourself and I shale avenge what your family did to mine centuries ago" said proto has he left

Well that's basically it now the next episode shale be the semi finales, will vegeta be able to hold with the injury in his side and will cacarot and Shruiken face again and what of proto what evil could his new power bring, these question shale be answered in time (theme music turn on) and yah that's basically it so go away or review your choice gimme a crappy review and I shale make you suffer with eps that lead up to the story line bwhaaaa, so bye………..I said bye…….stop reading!………oi I see you…that's right you walk away…hey I told you to leave……..I hate you guys so much……….Power to foamy!


	6. THE SEMIS!

Dragon ball rs

Hello fans of dragon ball rs we have finally made it to the semi finals many question shale be answered like will vegeta the 4th be able to win because of his injury from proto and will cacarot face Shruiken again? All this will be answered and more question to be answered. (oh this is in a nut shell so this wont be forever like those annoying eps on dragon ball z when all you want to no is who made the androids and why cell is back in the past)

"COMPETETORS IN YOUR PODS" yelled the announcer "good luck out there cacarot I got $5 bucks on you" said goku "err thanks I think" replied cacarot has he got in his pod and so he went to a moon and vegeta went to a different moon.

"hey isn't that vegeta" asked mega man "yah I think it is I herd he was in a fight yesterday so he should be easy" replied roll "why are we even in this story" asked mega man "and girls aren't aloud in sayain tournaments" he continued "well the author couldn't think of any names and so what if im a girl I can still beat you up by dazing you with only my swim suit on" roll replied has she got into her swim suit (look im sorry for this im sick with the cold and I cant think of anything good) "hey there big boy looking for a good time" said roll has she walked sexily to vegeta "sorry but hooker tricks don't work on me hoe" replied vegeta "I mean I killed my girlfriend because she was a hoe" he continued (yep that's why he killed her in my mix around story) "oh shit" sighed roll has vegeta punched her "well that was annoying" mocked vegeta as roll was deleted "YOU SON OF A BITCH U KILLED HER MEGA BLAST" yelled mega man as he fired the pathetic blast "yawn" mocked vegeta has get fired it back at mega man "mega man deleted" said a random voice "WTF?" wonder vegeta has he went flying of to find a real challenge now back to cacarot "so lets see I've eliminated 25 sayains and you eliminated 23" asked cacarot "yes?" asked Shruiken "so I think that means we are the last one's" said cacarot with a grin because he solved the puzzle of how many sayains were left "wow you like a genus or something" asked Shruiken "I guess…" replied cacarot "oh well time to finish what we started 1 day ago" said Shruiken as he went for an direct attack at cacarots head but what Shruiken didn't know and you fan's didn't know is cacarot went into hyperbolic time chamber for 1 hour (that's 1 year in hyperbolic time chamber dimension for you people who don't studied different dimensions that's why you cant find a girl friend or get a job LOL) so cacarot easily dogged the attack and did a triple ki- wave attack aimed at Shruiken chest which basic hurts a lot but Shruiken got up and used his stun wave attack on cacarot which paralyzed him. "OH C'ON THAT HAS TO BE ILLEGAL!" yelled a pissed cacarot has he fell into a punch of spike plants know to sayains as painful-its (these sayains cant think of very good names) "HEY DISQUILFACTION FOR THAT" yelled the king of sayains "KAMEHHAMEH BLAST!" yelled cacarot has Shruiken told that it isn't illegal to do that "HEY WTF!" yelled a confused Shruiken "dude the little stun balls that you fired in your kai blast is what those plants eat that I fell into didn't you no" said cacarot with a smile of his face "and now for my new found ability it is known as the KOGEN TIMES 3" continued cacarot has his mussels grown his power times by 3, then he flew up to Shruiken at great speed and with a Single punch he sent Shruiken flying into a giant mountain which collapse from the huge presser for that one blow and the Cacarot started to fire down billions upon billons of kai blast down in the pit where Shruiken lay "and the winner is CACAROT!" yelled the commentator (yes that was a pretty wired battle I realize that) has for vegeta he is winning all his battles on his moon, wait never mind turns out he is getting doubled teamed oh well but wait what's this a big bang blast at galaxy power! Were the hell did he learn that! Oh I see chapter 5……………….well any lets watch, "one down one to go" mocked vegeta the 3rd "holy fuck!" yelled the scared little sayain midget "now your turn" said vegeta as he began punching the crap out of the little midget "How could you be so cruel" yelled the midget who was bleeding every where "easy, I hate all sayains who think they can stop me" replied vegeta has he sent the midget flying. "WINNER PRINCE VEGETA THE 3rd!" yelled the commentator

FOR OUR NEXT FIGHT WE SHALE HVE THIS TWO SAYAINS FIGHT TO BECAME THE ULTIMET WARRIOUR!" continued the commentator

Now this is weird you never would of guess this now would you, of course your all think "omg its so easy cacarot is going to win" well your wrong! I want you my loyal fans to send me a review on who you think shale win. PS: yes I have prepared for if vegeta wins the review round……REVIEW AND LEAVE…now……….c'on…….you know you want to…….please……..I have ice-cream…….yes chocolate nutty ice-cream……..yes I also have chocolate………look do I look like a ice-cream man!……….power to foamy!...oh screw you all! (expect you the person reading your cool)…….that's all folks (theme music turn oh forget it!)


End file.
